Pure Good
Pure Good heroes (also commonly known as Pure of Heart and Complete Angels) are the most decent and best type of hero, the rightdoers that are completely righteous. And for this kind of hero, doing good for them is as natural as breathing. These do-gooders must have absolutely no corrupting qualities, commit wonderful actions and might sometimes show regret and remorse for their virtues, and commit positive actions that must be slightly to extremely forgiving. In other words, they are distinguished by their complete lack of sadism as their complete trust for humanity. By default, these heroes have passed the Goodness Zone. If these primary angels do not die or get killed by antagonists in the end of the story or novel or series, it will usually lead to a happy or good ending. However, some of these angels can lead to improvement as Saved Souls after they die or are defeated by villains. They are the direct opposite of Pure Evil as they are villains who are absolutely irredeemable. Overview This type of hero is the last step from any imaginable bound. One that is beyond good and righteous. They are truly incorruptible, as Pure Goods are that type of rightdoer that anyone can reason with. More than often, only by improving them that they can be truly successful. Regardless, Pure Goods are incorruptible. Some fictions that featured Pure Goods in their stories may tested these characters whether they still had a shred of corrupting qualities or not by creating circumstances where these Pure Good brainwashed/possessed to the evil side with side effect in form of them losing memories of their past as righteous people. The true test began when they finally discovered their past identity as heroes by uncovering their lost memories or belongings that they possesses when still good, or both. Only true Pure Goods that immediately returned to the light path on a whim while the ones that had corrupting qualities would greatly depressed with their light past and would try the best to corrupting themselves (more than often, these people had to use new identity for sake of people they used to support as using their old identity will bring good memories of their past self). Some of this characters may started as either bad guys, villains, or minor characters whom ultimately turned to the light side and ultimately went to the path that they can never return. Requirements for a hero to be Pure Good Basics *'Pleasant': The character is basically nice and reasonable with any other character, and tries to get along with anyone who interacts with him or her, even if they are hostile to him or her. *'Selfless': They think about others before themselves, and wouldn't hesitate to risk their lives to save others, sometimes even people they don't know. *'Incorruptible': No matter how many times they are tempted, or how much pains they go through, a pure heart doesn't surrender to his or her inner demons, like anger. *'Forgiving': They give their enemies chances and allows them to redeem themselves. Sometimes, they even save their enemies, after being their victims. *'Reluctant to kill': Some never kill any foe, no matter how cruel they are. Yet some do, though only in self defense (or in an equitable fight), in last resort, and with remorse. Heroes who have fun killing cannot be labelled pure goods, if they kill more than one person, at least in a limited number. *'Acts': A true hero shows his courage through actions, such as saving lives, or at least making life much easier for people in need. And most importantly, they expect no reward, and that goes for certain greedy heroes who can show their nice side. *'Naïve': Sometimes, the hero just can't grasp unto most concepts, such as technology, money, or intercourse. Mostly, this is why they aren't interested in power or greed. Heroes that have this trait often are children or grow up in a primitive society. Criteria The Pure of Heart must meet all these criteria to count. Character's Traits A Pure of Heart must have a clearly defined personality and character. Simple one-dimensional characters like a destroyer with no clearly defined personality cannot be considered Pure of Heart. Admirable Standards A Pure of Heart must go above and beyond the general admirable standards and the in-story admirable standards. In addition, for Pure of Heart who are a part of a benevolent system they must also go beyond the system standard as well. A Pure of Heart must meet these standards to qualify: *'General Standard': This is the standards that separates the average hero or character from the Pure Good hero. At this point, going against the villains and committing justices such as rescue is basic heroism but with this standard the hero must go above simple basic acts to something uniquely noble. At this point, comparisons to heroes across other works are important when deciding the hero passes the General Standard. *'In-Story Standard': This is the standards that are unique to the story the hero is from. Here, this separates heroes and characters within the story's work from those that are Pure Good. For example, if crime-stoppers are the basic standard heroism in a story, then the In-Story standards are going to be higher than another story and it might be harder for the story to have a hero who is worse than the other heroes who are crime-stoppers. And, only the hero who is worst than the crime-stoppers can possibly qualify as Pure Good. *'System Standard': This is the standards that are unique from members of a just system. Generally, given they are part of a specific system with certain morals, they don't commit actions that are beyond the basic admirable standard and meet the norm. Such character can qualify if the hero is the one that started said system and meets all criteria, or commits actions that go beyond the systems' standards-also proving that they would be capable of committing superb actions even if they weren't a member of said system. Goodness Zone A Pure Good hero must cross the Goodness Zone, usually more than once as it emphasizes on how admirable they are. Although rare exceptions of those that have crossed it only once can count if said action is admirable and superb enough by the standards of the story, and they meet all criteria. Individual Capability This goes over the what the character is capable of by themselves. This means what good acts a character is capable of committing on their own with the resources they have. Resources can mean the amount of time they appear in the story, character's role, access to resources in their setting, for example. With this criteria it is possible for a single work to have a One-Shot hero and a Big Good qualify to be Pure Good. With a character's individual capability, it is also possible for a Freedom Fighter and a Benevolent Ruler to apply as Pure Good despite having access to different types of resources that has varying scope. This means how good a certain type of hero can be under a certain setting. Remember, that if a certain hero is better than another, then only the best can qualify. Pure Good heroes have to be as good as they can be with the resources they have. Moral Agency The Pure Good Hero must have a clear moral agency. They must know what is right and wrong but choose to do what is right and stay good. In many cases such as a hero being mentally insane, possessed/brainwashed, or just does not know what is right from wrong, then the hero cannot qualify. In addition, heroes who are incarnations of lightness and good itself are likely to not count as Pure Good as they only know how to be good and cannot understand what is right or wrong. No Groups No single group can qualify to be Pure Good because a group do not have moral agency. Only individuals have moral agency and the individual capability to stand out. Groups like organizations, corporations, teams, families, and entire species, for example, cannot be considered Pure Good. No Corrupting Qualities A Pure Good Hero must have no corrupting qualities. This type of hero cannot show disdain, cruelty, unrepentance, or hate for anyone. In addition, any actions out of insincere concern or for stingy reasons are disqualifying factors and the hero cannot count as Pure Good. Pure Good heroes are completely good with no sense of disdain or neglect for anyone. No Sadism/Unfeeling No sadism or unfeeling can be given to the Pure Good hero. No matter their past or conditions, it can make up for the actions they have committed. There can be justification for their acts. Their good acts combined with having no disdain does not make this type of hero sadistic or unfeeling. A hero can have a tragic and sympathetic background, one popular version of this is if a Pure Good hero was abused by their parents. Screen Time The Pure Good Hero's acts must be presented on-screen. If all the best acts of a hero are only off-screen, then they cannot qualify. In some cases if some acts are off-screen and it has visible effects onscreen or if the character has a long history of committing good acts, then the hero can count. The Best This hero has to be the best hero in the story with little to no competition from any other hero or character. If another hero is not as admirable as another hero, then they cannot count as Pure Good. Generally, the hero has to go above and beyond in the story they appear in with nothing to mitigate their heroism. In addition, the hero must already be passed the Goodness Zone to qualify. There can be more than one Pure Good Hero in the same story, but each one has to stand out in their own unique terms of being admirable. Story Type The type of story the Pure Good Hero appears in is important to the portrayal of the hero and what they are capable of. *If a hero appears in a comedy type story where their good acts are not taken seriously, then they cannot count. The story makes it clear that the actions of the hero was not to be taken completely seriously which goes against the rule. *Stories that are purposefully over-the-top appalling, are not likely to have a Pure Good hero, since the story itself is intentionally designed for shock value. The character is supposed to stand out in the story they appear in not be apart of a story that is intentionally making itself stand out. Through the type of story that the hero appears in, it is important that they are presented completely seriously without any factor that can take away from their seriousness. Categories Categories That Cannot Apply This is a list of categories that absolutely cannot apply to the Pure Good hero. Some of these categories either stands as a corrupting quality or simply cannot be applied to the Pure Good hero. *'Anti-Heroes': A Pure Good hero cannot be an Anti-Hero as an Anti-Hero is not a traditional hero in the sense that they are not always good and may have dishonorable goals. A Pure Good hero, is always good and have no dishonorable goals that will not damage anyone in the story. *'Assassins': Assassins usually kill another person in an audicious manner, but all of them have corrupting qualities, whereas Pure Good heroes are completely incorruptible. *'Arrogant': Pure Good heroes know they need others to help them. *'Chaotic Neutral': The type of Pure Good hero that falls under the chaotic character alignment always falls under Chaotic Good. *'Egotists': Pure Good heroes are not self-centered and put others first. *'Extremists': Extremists commit terrible acts but are primarily focused on a revolution or a social change that is noble and meant to benefit the society. Pure Good heroes never commit terrible acts and are always noble. *'Fallen': Pure Good heroes cannot be fallen and do not want to be fallen. *'Good Hearted B******s': A Pure Good hero can never be brash, selfish, or uncaring in any way. Pure Good heroes are completely good with no corrupting qualities. *'Grey Zone': Pure Good heroes are good without a doubt. It is not ambiguous as to whether a Pure Good hero is good or not because they are simply good. *'Incompetent': The Pure Good hero is capable of committing wonderful acts and causing serious advantages in a story which actually makes them competent and very formidable. *'Jerks': A Pure Good hero would never behave in a very vulgar, rude, or unpleasant fashion. *'Heroes by Proxy': A Hero by Proxy is a character who wishes to not be good but because of circumstances they end up becoming a hero. Even as a hero, many of them do not wish that they had to do the things they did or that their actions are beyond their control. A Pure Good hero, however, chooses to be good, and is responsible for their acts. *'Lawful Neutral': The type of Pure Good hero that falls under the lawful character alignment always falls under Lawful Good. *'Lethal': A Pure Good hero will never willingly kill another character no matter how heinous the villain is. *'Mischievous': Acts of mischief such as playful pranks, teasing, and misbehavior cannot be compared to the acts of a hero who is Pure Good. Acts of a hero who is mischievous is not meant to be taken too seriously whereas the acts of a hero who is Pure Good is kind and is taken completely seriously. *'Misanthropes': A Pure Good hero was cannot misanthrope but did something that made the heroes hate them. *'On & Off': There cannot be breaks in the Pure Good hero's heroism. *'Outright': These kinds of heroes have some negative traits (including petty selfish behaviors and taking pride in their heroic ways) whereas Pure Good heroes have none. *'Perverts': Perversion is a major corrupting quality whereas Pure Good heroes are chaste, completely just, and incorruptible. *'Sociopaths': While a Pure Good hero may be unconcerned with what is right and wrong, they are aware of what is right and wrong but always chooses to do what is right. A Pure Good hero understands morality as part of their moral agency. Heroes that are made out of good or programmed to do certain things, for example, falls under Sociopaths and cannot be considered Pure Good. *'Xenophobes': TBA Special Cases That Can Apply This is a list of categories in which under certain circumstances Pure Good can apply. *'Angels': Or celestial beings in general are hard to count as they generally only know how to do good and may not have an understanding of what is evil. Although exceptions can be made if they show they have a full understanding of what's right and wrong and willingly choose to do good while meeting all criteria. *'Animals': While true animals do not have moral agency, animals that are anthropomorphic however can qualify if they manage to meet all criteria. *'Antagonists': It is not common in many works for an opposing character to actually be Pure Good, but if they meet all the criteria, they can qualify. *'Artificial Intelligence': These heroes almost never qualify as they generally only do what they're programmed to by other heroes. Though exceptions can be made if they show they have free will, commit actions on their own, and meet all criteria. *'Byronic': TBA *'Chaste': TBA *'Comic Relief': A Pure Good hero's appearance in a story does lighten the mood of the story. Comic Relieves have some funny moments but can qualify as Pure Good if they meet all the criteria. *'Destructive': Pure Good heroes have no habit of destroying everything around them, and do not ignore the amount of destruction they can cause. If they destroyed a property, it has to be with regret and remorse in order to count as such. *'Dreaded': TBA *'Friend of a Villain': The Pure Good hero can qualify to be a friend of a villain when the character was once the friend of a villain before they became Pure Good. This category can also apply to the Pure Good hero in the present as the character can value a genuine friendship with the villain. If they are a friend of the villain in the present while remaining Pure Good, it can be genuine friendship, but is never merely out of self-interest since the hero is already Pure Good. *'Dissociative': Heroes with Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID) generally don't count given they have no control over their actions due to their illness. However some can qualify if a) the alter ego of the character meets all criteria, understands what's right and wrong while choosing to do right, and all admirable virtues are traced to said ego, or b) the character shows they are just as capable of committing good actions without the personalities, and show no regret for the admirable virtues they committed while under said personalities and understands what's right or wrong while choosing to do right and meeting all criteria. *'Criminals': Pure Good ones turn out to be completely innocent even if they are criminals. *'Inconclusive': If the story ends prematurely or ends up being cancelled, it leaves questions as to how the hero would have developed if the story was complete. However, even for heroes who have not died but are still alive and active by the time the story ends prematurely and still meets all the criteria, they can still qualify to be Pure Good. *'Kids': For children, because of how young they are, their moral agency may not be clear. However, if the child shows that they have clear understanding of what they are doing and meets all the criteria, they may count. *'Liars': TBA *'Love Rivals': The Pure Good hero can be a love rival, a hero competing with a villain or another character for a specific love interest. For a Pure Good hero, they can be competing with another character because they have genuine love or care for their love interest, but not to simply get into a relationship with a specific character. *'Mentally Ill': Due to their mental state, it's hard to tell whether or not they have a clear moral agency. However they can qualify if they make it clear that they have an understanding of what is right and wrong and meet all the criteria, even in-spite of their limited views on reality. *'Mute': Heroes who don't speak at all on screen are hard to qualify given they generally lack personality and a clear motive. However some can depict through their actions a personality and motive and may qualify if they meet all criteria. An example of this is Toothless from the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, as, although he is a ferocious dragon, he is not a mindless predator, but a heroic companion who would do things to protect the lives of others such as Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. *'Partners in Training': Pure Good can apply to the Partners in Training as long as they meet the aforementioned criteria. The Pure Good category can apply to duos as both characters together actually manages to meet all the criteria. In other instances, a trio can qualify if all three individuals meets the criteria to be Pure Good. *'Passively Empathetic': Passively Empathetic characters are usually humble heroes who just doesn't care about their great power, or the fact that they're a world famous adventurer, or the idol of millions, and so on; are friends of a villain; or comes from a villain’s families, but can count as Pure Good if they meet all the criteria. *'Pessimists': TBA *'Possessed/Brainwashed': Heroes who are purely good may count, but they cannot corrupt themselves completely, because villains here control them. *'Predators': Heroes who kill purely for food cannot qualify as they are doing what they are doing for survival. However, they may count if they are part of a predatory species but eat carrion (dead meat) and/or plants, and they meet all criteria. An example of this is Ajar from Sahara, since although he is a cobra, he is shown to eat watermelons. *'Redeemed Villains': These villains who defected to the good side can apply this. Once they are exposed to Pure Good, they will become incorruptible later on. *'Reluctant': If a hero doesn't want to become a hero at first, but later accept they were destined to become one (and meets all the criteria), they can qualify as Pure Good. *'Vengeful': There are instances in which a vengeful hero can be Pure Good, but they can only qualify if they do not seek revenge for their own needs, but for righteous justices, and meet all the criteria. *'Virtually Resourceful': A Pure Good hero can be Virtually Resourceful. Despite being very good in the setting that appear in, their status, power, or occupation may be necessary to uphold the order of the place that the story takes place in. This is not a corrupting quality as the Pure Good hero is still harmless to the setting that they happen to be necessary in. *'Wrathful': Pure Good heroes never let their anger out of control. If they have anger, they maintain it in a calm manner. Wrathful heroes can qualify as pure good only if they learn to control their anger or get rid of it throughout the course of their story and meet the aforementioned criteria. Additional Notes *Even though it is common for many Pure Good heroes to be sympathetics, not all Pure Good Heroes are sympathetics. It is not a requirement for a hero to take pity, and feel remorse and regret in other's pain or arguments and with or without miserable life or tragedy from other situations to qualify as Pure Good. Sympathy is an important factor to consider, but it is not a requirement to be considered Pure Good. *If the hero does something superb that wasn't on purpose, they can still qualify if they become aware of it and show good thoughts on said action and they meet all criteria. *The author's words or opinion on the character is not applicable on whether or not the hero can qualify to be Pure Good. *An all around loved character either by the work's fandom, by characters in the story itself, or from both the fandom and the story itself is not indicative of a character qualifying as Pure Good. While delight from the characters in the story and the audience is an important factor to consider, if the hero does not meet the criteria to be Pure Good but is simply loved, then that hero cannot count. *Like how the Fallen category should be added, Pure Good should normally be added to a hero when the story arc or season they are apart of is over. If the Pure Good category is added before the arc/season is over, there is a possibility the hero could have a corrupting quality, corrupt themselves, or another much more admirable hero might appear that may outdo that specific hero; in all three scenarios, the hero cannot count. Since the part of the story where the hero appears is not complete, it is best practice to wait until it is complete to consider adding the category to the hero. *A hero from a different continuity or version can end up counting if the original version did not. The same can also apply, if the original version of the character ends up counting, but other versions of the character does not. *Parodies are only done for comedic purposes and are not meant to be taken seriously and as a result cannot qualify to be Pure Good. Homages, however, can qualify as Pure Good as they can be taken seriously in the work they appear in. *If the Pure Good hero is portrayed as comedic/comical and light-hearted, it has to go hand-in-hand with their heroism, not detract from it. *Heroes cannot be Pure Good if they say bad words, unless they show remorse for it. Further Information Anti-Heroes can never qualify seeing as to how you are meant to be unfeeling with an anti-hero, even if you do not approve of their methods. Also, just being an obviously good character such as a Messiah doesn't automatically make the hero Pure Good unless they are particularly superb in nature. Also, forces of good such as Angels and Artificially Intelligent beings don't usually qualify unless their Moral Agency is made clear. For more information on the Pure Good hero, please read our criteria. Examples Religion *'Mary the Mother of God' (Abrahamic) Literature *'Cindy Lou Who' (How the Grinch Stole Christmas!) *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' **'Dorothy Gale' **'Glinda the Good Witch of the North' *'Beverly Marsh' (Stephen King's IT) *''Jurassic Park'' **'Alan Grant' **'Ellie Sattler' *''Harry Potter'' **'Ginny Weasley' **'Cho Chang' **'Cedric Diggory' **'Luna Lovegood' *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' **'Eddard Stark' **'Beric Dondarrion' **'Edric Dayne' **'Lyanna Mormont' **'Addam Velaryon' **'Davos Seaworth' **'Samwell Tarly' **'Edric Dayne' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' **'Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III' **'Fishlegs Ingerman' **'Stoick' **'Valka' **'Toothless' *'Amanda Ellerby' (Willow Falls) *'Homer P. Figg' (The Mostly True Adventures of Homer P. Figg) *'Kunta Kinte' (Roots) Film Live-Action *''Disney'' **''Enchanted'' ***'Giselle' ***'Robert Philip' **'Glinda the Good Witch of the South' (Oz the Great and Powerful) **'Mowgli' (The Jungle Book 2016) *'Sarah Williams' (Labyrinth) *'Ann Darrow' (King Kong) *'Marty McFly' (Back to The Future) *'Becky Barnes' (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *'B.J. Browning' (Oh! Heavenly Dog) *''Let's Be Cops'' **'Justin Miller' **'Ryan O'Malley' *''Fast and Furious'' **'Luke Hobbs' **'Letty Ortiz' *''The Mummy'' **'Alex O'Connell' **'Lin Yuan Guo' *''Godzilla'' franchise **'Mothra' **'Jet Jaguar' **'Minilla' **'Miki Saegusa' **'Mason Weaver' *''Star Wars'' series ** and es ***'R2-D2' ***'Obi-Wan Kenobi' ***'Yoda' ***'Sio Bibble' ***'Padmé Amidala' **''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' ***'K-2SO' ***'Galen Erso' **'Enfys Nest' (Solo: A Star Wars Story) *'Alice Hardy' (Friday the 13th) *'Dianne Norris' (Class of 1984) *'Sarah' (The Crow) *'Rose DeWitt Bukater' (Titanic) *''Unbreakable'' **'David Dunn' (Unbreakable) **'Casey Cooke' (Split) *''Spider-Man'' films **'May Parker' **'Ben Parker' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **'Rescue' **'Betty Ross' **''Captain America'' ***'Captain America' ***'Peggy Carter' **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ***'Groot' ***'Star-Lord' ***'Mantis' **'Ant-Man' **''Spider-Man'' ***'Spider-Man' ***'May Parker' **'Black Panther' *'9' (9'') *'Chiron Harris' (''Moonlight) *'Jamal Malik' (Slumdog Millionaire) *'Olive Penderghast' (Easy A) *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' films **'Spider-Man' **'Gwen Stacy' *'Jay Baruchel' (This Is The End) *''DC Extended Universe'' **'Superman' **'Alfred Pennyworth' *'Emmet Brickowski' (The LEGO Movie) *''Jurassic World'' trilogy **''Jurassic World'' ***'Claire Dearing' ***'Charlie' **''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' ***'Benjamin Lockwood' Animated *''Disney'' **'Snow White' **'Dopey' **'Bambi' **'Cinderella' **'Lady' **'Aurora' **'Bagheera' **'Shanti' **'Duchess' **'Thomas O'Malley' **'Robin Hood' **'Maid Marian' **'Tod' **'Oliver' **'Ariel' **'Belle' **'Sally' **'Nala' **'Woody' **'Andy Davis' **'Pocahontas' **'Quasimodo' **'Hercules' **'Fa Mulan' **'Flik' **'Tarzan' **'Jane Porter' **'Melody' **'Bolt' **'Wall-E' **'Tiana' **'Kristoff' **'Moana Waialiki' **'Judy Hopps' (Zootopia) **'Dante' **'Miguel Rivera' **'Mamá Coco' *'Princess Teegra' (Fire & Ice) *'Rodney Copperbottom' (Robots) *'Mavis Dracula' (Hotel Transylvania) *''DreamWorks'' **'Moses' **'Marina' **'Artie' **'Po' **'Roxanne Ritchi' **'Princess Poppy' *'Kayley' (Quest for Camelot) *''Osmosis Jones'' **'Osmosis Jones' **'Leah Estrogen' *'Ali' (The Land Before Time) *'Fievel Mousekewitz' (An American Tail series) *'Spider-Ham' (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) Television Animated *''Disney'' **'Mickey Mouse' **'Phineas' **'Isabella' **'Dipper Pines' **'Wander' *''Looney Tunes'' **'Granny' **'Tweety Bird' **'Sam Sheepdog' *''Nickelodeon'' **'Arnold Shortman' **'Princess Mindy' **'Aang' **'Iroh' *''Cartoon Network'' **'Captain Planet' **'Dexter's Mom' **'Max Tennyson' **'Ms. Keane' **''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' ***'Courage the Cowardly Dog' ***'Muriel Bagge' **'Samurai Jack' **'Edd/Double D' **'Ami Onuki' **'Chowder' **'Flapjack' **'Pops Maellard' *''Total Drama'' **'Mike' **'Zoey' *'Felix the Cat' *'Ms. Valerie Frizzle' (The Magic School Bus) *'Jade Chan' (Jackie Chan Adventures) *''My Little Pony'' **'Spike the Dragon' **'Pinkie Pie' **'Apple Bloom' **'Princess Cadance' **'Sweetie Belle' **'Shining Armor' *'Sally Acorn' (Sonic SATAM) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' **'Daughter' **'Captain Rex' **'Fives' Live-Action *''LazyTown'' **'Sportacus' **'Stephanie' *''Kamen Rider'' series **'Takeshi Hongo' **'Shiro Kazami' *''Super Sentai'' series **'Ryuusuke Oowashi' (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan) **'Takayuki Hiba' (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan) **'Jin' (Choushinsei Flashman) **'Momoko' (Hikari Sentai Maskman) **'Yusuke Amamiya' (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) **'Geki' (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) **'Goushi' (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) **'Ahim de Famille' (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) **'Daigo Kiryu' (Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) *''Power Rangers'' series **'Alpha 5' **'Alpha 6' **'Tommy Oliver' **'Zack Taylor' **'Kimberly Ann Hart' **'Rocky DeSantos' **'Justin Stewart' **'Ashley Hammond' **'Carlos Vallerte' **'T.J. Johnson' **'Leo Corbett' **'Kendrix Morgan' **'Damon Henderson' **'Maya' **'Dana Mitchell' **'Carter Grayson' **'Danny Delgado' **'Princess Shayla' **'Taylor Earhardt' **'Cam Watanabe' **'Kira Ford' **'Sydney Drew' **'Nick Russell' **'Madison Rocca' **'Udonna' **'Rose Ortiz' **'Troy Burrows' **'Emma Goodall' *'Angus MacGyver' (MacGyver) *'Caroline Forbes' (The Vampire Diaries) *'Beth Greene' (The Walking Dead) *'Liu Bei' (Legend Heroes) Comics *''Marvel Comics'' **'Captain America' **'Groot' **'Spider-Man' **'Betty Brant' *''DC Comics'' **'Wonder Woman' **'Aquaman' **'The Flash' **'Blue Beetle' **'Batgirl' **'Nightwing' **'Lois Lane' *'Odie' (Garfield) *''Image Comics'' **''The Walking Dead'' ***'Glenn' ***'Sophia' ***'Dale' ***'Amy' ***'Tyreese' ***'Ezekiel' ***'Shiva' Internet *''SCP Foundation Mythos'' **'SCP-999' **'SCP-2295' **'SCP-208' * SplendorMan (Creepypasta) Videogames *''Super Mario Bros''. **'Luigi' **'Princess Peach' **'Yoshi' **'Rosalina' **'Captain Toad' **'Prince Dreambert' *''The Legend of Zelda'' **'Link' **'Princess Zelda' **'Mipha' *''Star Fox'' **'Fox McCloud' **'Slippy Toad' **'Krystal' *''Sonic The Hedgehog'' **'Miles "Tails" Prower' **'Tikal the Echidna' **'Maria Robotnik' **'Cream the Rabbit' **'Blaze the Cat' **'Princess Elise' *''Mega Man'' **'Mega Man' **'Roll' **'Dr. Thomas Light' *''Street Fighter'' **'Dhalsim' **'Eliza Masters' **'Elena' **'Rose' *''Darkstalkers'' **'Felicia' **'Hsien-Ko' *''Mortal Kombat'' **'Sub-Zero' **'Johnny Cage' **'Fujin' **'Shujinko' **'Ashrah' **'Takeda Takahashi' **'Jerrod' *''Tekken'' **'King' **'Michelle Chang' **'Jun Kazama' **'Julia Chang' **'Ling Xiaoyu' **'Wang Jinrei' *''Soul Calibur'' **'Seong Mi-Na' **'Chai Xianghua' **'Tailm' **'Cassandra Alexandra' **'Pyrrha Alexandra' **'Natsu' *''Final Fantasy'' **'Aerith Gainsborough' **'Tifa Lockhart' **'Yuna' *''Dead or Alive'' **'Kasumi' **'Tina Armstrong' **'Hitomi' **'Lei Fang' **'Ayame' **'Marie Rose' *''Fatal Fury/Garou'' **'Terry Bogard' **'Tung Fu Rue' **'Tsugumi Sendo' **'Hotaru Futaba' **'Tizoc' **'Alice Garnet Nakata' *''Samurai Shodown'' **'Nakoruru' **'Galford D. Weller' **'Tam Tam' **'Nicotine Caffeine' **'Iroha' *''The King of Fighters'' **'Athena Asamiya' **'Yuri Sakazaki' **'Heidern' **'Whip' **'Bao' **'Elisabeth Blanctorche' **'Momoko' **'Zarina' **'Mui Mui' **'Najd' *''Guilty Gear'' **'May' **'Dizzy' **'Izuna' *''BlazBlue'' **'Noel Vermillion' **'Celica A. Mercury' *''Suikoden'' **'Nanami' **'Lazlo En Kuldes' *''Injustice'' **'Batman' **'Lex Luthor' **'Wonder Woman' **'Supergirl' **'Blue Beetle' *''Bloody Roar'' **'Alan Gado' **'Alice Tsukagami' *Telltale Games' The Walking Dead **Omid (The Walking Dead: Season One) **''The Walking Dead: Season Two'' ***Luke ***Nick *''Game of Thrones'' **'Mira Forrester' **'Talia Forrester' *Other **'Pit' (Kid Icarus) **'Samus Aran' (Metroid) **'Captain Falcon' (F-Zero) **'Banjo' (Banjo-Kazooie) **'Klonoa' **'Helga' (Ape Escape) **'Bentley' (Sly Cooper) **'Phoenix Wright' (Ace Attorney) **'Kairi' (Kingdom Hearts) **'Aigis' (Persona) **'Amaterasu' (Okami) **'Princess Farah' (Prince of Persia) **'Guan Yinping' (Romance of the Three Kingdoms/''Dynasty Warriors'') **'Naotora Ii' (Samurai Warriors) **'Kat' (Gravity Rush) **'Alice Elliot' (Shadow Hearts) **'Shovel Knight' **'Shantae' **'Yooka' (Yooka-Laylee) **'Allison Angel' (Bendy and the Ink Machine) **'Princess Melora '(TwinBee) **'Mercy' (Overwatch) Anime/Manga *''Dragon Ball'' **'Krillin' **'Grandpa Gohan' **'Gohan' **'Videl' **'Gabba' **'Gine' *''Pokemon'' **'Ash Ketchum' **'Delia Ketchum' **'Dawn' **'Serena' *'Kari Kamiya' (Digimon) *''Bleach'' **'Yuzu Kurosaki' **'Karin Kurosaki' **'Orihime Inoue' **'Masaki Kurosaki' **'Yasutora Sado' **'Jūshirō Ukitake' **'Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck' **'Kazui Kurosaki' *'Hinata Hyuga' (Naruto) *''Fist of The North Star'' **'Yuria' **'Bat' **'Lin' **'Toki' *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' **'Jonathan Joestar' **'George Joestar I' **'Robert Edward O. Speedwagon' **'Holy Kujo' **'Lucy Steel' *''Tatsunoko'' **'Speed Racer' **'Trixie' **'Jun the Swan' *'Nia Teppelin' (Gurren Lagann) *''Queen's Blade'' **'Alleyne' **'Tomoe' **'Risty' **'Leina Vance' **'Melpha' **'Mirim' *'Belldandy' (Ah My Goddess!) *''Fairy Tail'' **'Lucy Heartfilia' **'Mirajane Strauss' **'Jura Neekis' **'Wendy Marvell' **'Aries' **'Lisanna Strauss' **'Frosch' **'Yukino Agria' *'Asia Argento' (Highschool DxD) *''Sailor Moon'' **'Sailor Moon' **'Sailor Mercury' **'Sailor Jupiter' **'Sailor Venus' **'Tuxedo Mask' *''Studio Ghibli'' **'Pazu' **'Sheeta' **'Satsuki Kusakabe' **'Totoro' **'Kiki' **'Prince Ashitaka' **'Chihiro Ogino' **'Haku' **'Arrietty' *'Asseylum Vers Allusia' (Aldnoah.Zero) Toys *''Barbie'' **'Barbie' **'Ken' Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroic Symbolism Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Healings Category:Light Forms